I have a dream
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: /Peu de gens ont une connexion aussi riche, aussi forte que celle qui existe entre nous, Charles. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir pour Némésis son meilleur ami … / Recueil d'OS axé sur la relation ambiguë qui unit le Professeur X et Magneto, à différentes époques de leurs vies.
1. I have a dream

**Bonjours chers Cobayes,**

**Je vous présente ma première fiction sur le très riche univers des X men. Il s'agira d'un recueil d'OS, axés pour une immense majorité sur la relation qui unit le Professeur X et Magneto. S'il y aura probablement de nombreuses références à l'univers X men (et Marvel en général), je compte bien prendre de larges libertés par rapport aux comics ! Mais bon, les films l'ont fait aussi, et tout le monde leur pardonne, alors pourquoi pas ? =D**

**Ce premier OS se passe après la fin de X Mens first class, mais avant que Charles-le-jeune et Erik-le-Jeunes ne se retrouvent dans X men days of future past.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_28 août 1963 – Washington_**

Erik attendait tranquillement, le regard toujours fixé bien au delà des larges baies vitrées. Le Lincoln Memorial se dressait quelques six cent mètres plus loin et resplendissait sous le soleil du mois d'août. D'ordinaire, il s'agissait d'un endroit calme et serein mais, aujourd'hui, la foule s'amassait sur les marches blanches comme neige. Le bâtiment de marbre blanc, semblable à un temple venu tout droit de la Grèce Antique, avait rarement connu une telle animation. Les manifestants envahissaient Washington, et Erik prit une seconde pour apprécier le silence dont lui-même jouissait.

Le mutant s'était retranché au dernier étage de _Ecces Building_, magnifique demeure qui abritait le Conseil des gouverneurs de la Réserve fédérale des Etats-Unis.

Passer la sécurité ne lui avait posé aucun problème, et il attendait depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Cinq billes de métal noir glissaient machinalement entre ses doigts, dans une danse langoureuse.

Un grincement de l'autre côté du salon ou il se trouvait attira son attention, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et la respiration sifflante du nouveau venu.

- Erik.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Magneto sentit un frisson lécher sa colonne vertébrale. Depuis la crise de Cuba, le 28 octobre de l'année précédente, une étrange douleur palpitait entre ses côtes. Ele ne lui avait jusqu'alors pas laissé une seconde de répit.

Entendre cette voix la fit taire en un instant.

Un demi tour à la lenteur calculée lui confirma l'identité de l'intrus. Une étrange sensation naquit au creux de son estomac et sa bouche s'assécha brutalement.

- Charles… Qu'es-tu devenu …

De longs cheveux en bataille, les yeux injectés de sang, une barbe de plusieurs jours et une pâleur morbide ; découvrir son ancien ami dans cet état de faiblesse lui serra la gorge.

Charles était affalé contre l'encadrement de la porte, qu'il serrait si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient. De la sueur perlait sur son front fatigué, mais un rictus déforma ses lèvres alors qu'il crachait, acide :

- Je suis devenu ce que tu as fait de moi, Erik.

Les yeux du généticien brillaient d'émotion.

Dix mois. Dix mois très exactement, au jour près. Dix mois qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, sur la plage de Cuba, avant qu'Erik ne s'en aille et détruise sa vie. Il avait pris avec lui tous ses espoirs, tout ce pour quoi il se battait. Il avait pris ses jambes, il avait pris Raven, mais, surtout, il l'avait trahi. Il l'avait abandonné.

- C'est donc vrai, tu marches de nouveau grâce à la drogue que te prépares Mc Coy constata Magnéto.

Il fit quelques pas en direction du nouveau venu, lequel peinait à reprendre son souffle.

La vision de Charles se troubla.

La drogue l'épuisait, ainsi que les insomnies, les cauchemars, la peur. Dix mois que sa vie s'était écroulée comme un château de cartes.

Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent soudain. Erik n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras avant que son hôte ne s'y écroule.

Alors qu'il le maintenait fermement, le jeune homme lui parut plus frêle que jamais. Il ignorait si les longs doigts qui s'accrochaient à ses épaules tremblaient de rage, ou de faiblesse.

La voix qui lui parvint était calme, presque neutre.

- Tu m'as brisé. Et je ne parle pas de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Tu es venu m'arrêter ? S'enquit l'intéressé, qui refusait de relâcher son étreinte.

- Non. Oui. Je ne sais pas. Emmène moi sur le divan.

L'étrange duo rejoignit le canapé de cuir sombre, patiné par l'usage, et Charles s'y effondra, fébrile. Ses mains fourragèrent dans la poche de sa veste, et il en sortit un petit flacon de verre ainsi qu'une seringue. Son aîné s'agenouilla à ses côtés, un regard désapprobateur au fond de ses prunelles grises.

- Quel gâchis… Tes capacités exceptionnelles méritent mieux que ça, commença-t-il.

Le fondateur de feu l'institut Xavier le foudroya du regard et sa réponse claqua dans l'air.

- Fermes-là.

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?

- Comment crois-tu que j'ai fait ?

Magnéto hésita un instant. Son invité semblait se détendre alors que le liquide brûlant traversait son corps.

- Tu as deviné mes intentions pour cet homme, dit il en pointant la fenêtre du menton. Et tu me connais par cœur. Tu savais que je chercherai un endroit en retrait pour agir discrètement.

- Et je savais que tu laisserais tes sbires dans la foule, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Le jeune homme soupira de contentement, massant son bras pour faire circuler la drogue. Les couleurs revenaient sur ses joues, mais son regard ne perdait en aucun cas de sa dureté. Dix mois qu'il en était ainsi.

Il se redressa et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, prenant seulement le temps d'observer les lieux. Le salon était fastueux, couvert d'un parquet lambrissé fraîchement ciré et ceint de colonnes de marbres. Les plafonds sculptés, les rideaux pourpres qui encadraient les larges fenêtres, le piano à queue installé face à la porte, l'échiquier de verre et de métal… Tout cela attira moins son regard que la table centrale en acajou ou reposait une bouteille de Champagne dans un sceau à glace, ainsi que deux coupes en cristal pleine du précieux breuvage.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

Un éclat s'alluma dans les yeux du criminel, qui lui tendit une flûte

- J'espérais simplement.

Le télépathe étudia un instant la main tendue, avant d'abdiquer. Ils trinquèrent en silence. Magneto s'approcha de nouveau de la baie vitrée. A cette distance, on voyait à peine le pupitre derrière lequel le discoureur s'adressait à la population.

- Que fais tu ici ?

Charles s'approcha à son tour, pour observer le peuple Américain vivre un moment historique, quelques mètres en contrebas.

- Je viens te convaincre de renoncer. Reviens avec moi.

Son ton avait retrouvé toute sa sérénité. De son côté, Magneto jouait toujours avec ces cinq billes métalliques. Il plissa les yeux et devina la silhouette de Martin Luther King, derrière son pupitre.

-Si seulement c'était possible… Mais vois tu, devant nous, sur les marches du mémorial, un homme est en train d'expliquer au monde entier que nous autres mutants sommes les égaux des simples humains.

- Effectivement, il ne veut donc aucun mal à notre cause, argumenta Charles.

- Non. Mais il lui en fait tout de même. Nous ne sommes pas égaux, Charles, nous sommes supérieurs. Et toi plus encore que les autres…

Les doigts du généticien se resserrèrent autour de sa flûte.

- En souvenir de notre amitié… Épargne le. J'ai lu son discours. C'est un message d'espoir, de tolérance. Et notre cause en a désespérément besoin…

Erik cessa de jouer avec les billes, qui vinrent se poser délicatement dans le creux de sa main droite.

Son cadet n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Il saisit son ancien ami par l'épaule, et l'obligea à lui faire face.

- Il faut que tu saches une chose, Erik. Je ne perds pas espoir. A compter de ce jour, je consacrerai ma vie à tenter de te ramener à la raison. Je te convaincrai, coûte que coûte. Si tu as un problème avec cela, tue moi tout de suite.

Erik chercha à lire la vérité sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il n'y découvrit qu'une profonde détermination, empreinte de tristesse. Délicatement, le grand homme saisit les longs doigts qui pressaient son épaule, et les serra entre les siens.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, mon ami.

Charles eut un gloussement sarcastique avant de retirer sa main de l'emprise adverse. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Mais nous avons un problème, poursuivit l'Allemand. Moi aussi, j'ai bien l'attention de te rallier à ma cause.

Le silence les embrassa. Une profonde lassitude s'inscrivit sur les traits du plus jeune.

- Cette discussion est donc close pour aujourd'hui.

Erik acquiesça en silence.

Charles déposa sa flûte sur l'échiquier, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta un instant à peine avant de quitter les lieux et demanda, sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers son interlocuteur :

- Tu dis que tu es incapable de me tuer ?

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut plus éloquent qu'aucune parole.

- J'aurais préféré que tu me tues, ce jour là, à Cuba. J'aurais préféré mourir que de te voir briser ma vie.

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans les couloirs.

* * *

Erik resta immobile une longue minute, conscient seulement des pas qui s'éloignaient de lui. Il s'adossa à la fenêtre et soupira, les yeux clos. L'étrange douleur entre ses côtes revint progressivement.

Les billes noires quittèrent définitivement sa main pour venir se poser sur l'échiquier, à côté de la coupe de Champagne à peine entamée du Professeur Xavier.

_« En souvenir de tous ces bons moments passés à tes côtés. Mais ce sera la seule et unique fois, mon ami.»_

Huit cent mètres plus loin, aveuglé par le soleil rutilant, le pasteur Martin Luther King captivait la foule de ses propos enfiévrés.

_« […]I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed. We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal…[…]"_

* * *

**Voila pour ce premier essai. J'attends impatiemment vos critiques. De plus, je ne sais pas encore trop quelle tournure va prendre cette fiction. Je suis donc ouverte à toutes vos suggestions. Vos défis pourraient nourrir mon imagination, n'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos envies pour la suite !**

**A bientôt,**

**Laukaz – The Lab.**


	2. Une nuit comme les autres

Bonjour chers Cobayes .

Une petite précision : cette fiction ne va pas évoluer dans l'ordre chronologique, puisque je poste les OS au fur et à mesure que les idées me viennent. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas outre mesure !

Pour ce nouveau chapitre donc, nous filons à l'époque ou Charles et Erik décident de fonder l'institut Xavier ensemble, et rassemblent les premiers élèves au sein du manoir ou ils demeurent. J'ai changé le rating en M, pour la violence plus que suggérée dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une nuit comme les autres**

* * *

_Décembre 1940 _

_Le froid et la faim s'étaient installés, étirant leurs tentacules pernicieux sur chaque parcelle du Ghetto de Varsovie. _

_L'enfant est épuisé et effrayé. Il court. Dans la rue qu'il traverse, des cadavres sont entassés pèles mêles, à moitié recouverts par le givre. L'épidémie de tuberculose atteint son paroxysme, et l'agonie des mourants n'est qu'un fléau de plus à rajouter à l'horreur de la vie quotidienne ici bas._

_Devant lui, d'autres courent aussi. Au loin, des ordres résonnent, hurlés en Allemand. _

_Ils ont été trahis. La tentative de fuite échoue, une fois de plus._

_L'enfant se fige. Son estomac se contracte brusquement, il sait qu'il va mourir._

_Il entend les coups de feu, il voit ses amis tomber les uns après les autres. Une douleur lancinante naît entre ses côtes, et il s'évanouit._

_C'est le manque d'air qui lui fait reprendre connaissance. Il tousse, il crache, il s'étouffe. La terre s'infiltre dans sa gorge, son nez, ses yeux. On l'a crut mort on l'a enterré dans une fosse commune._

_Il enfonce ses ongles dans la terre, s'extrait de l'enfer du bout des doigts._

_Il ne s'en souvient pas, mais son don lui a sauvé la vie. Il a intercepté les balles avant qu'elles ne lacèrent son corps, lui offrant de survivre._

_Survivre, encore et toujours… Mais à quel prix ?_

* * *

Les grincements qui lui parvenaient à travers les murs de sa chambre réveillèrent Charles, et le poussèrent à s'extraire de son lit.

La nuit était complète. L'aurore devrait attendre de nombreuses heures encore.

Le jeune homme tâtonna au hasard à la recherche d'une chemise, qu'il enfila rapidement avant de quitter la pièce en toute hâte.

Il marqua un temps d'hésitation devant la porte voisine, mais les bruits qui s'en échappaient chassèrent ses doutes.

Charles pénétra dans la chambre de son ami, l'inquiétude au bord des lèvres.

Erik gisait au fond de son lit, pâle et le corps recouvert de sueur. Ses mâchoires crispées étaient parcourues de tics nerveux.

Les menus objets en métal disposés à travers la pièce s'agitaient en émettant le grincement qui avait extrait Charles de son sommeil.

Le généticien s'approcha du lit et saisit Erik par l'épaule.

* * *

_Il vagabonde, la terre sous ses ongles lui rappelle l'enfer d'où il vient. Si seulement il savait où il va à présent…. Le temps n'existe plus._

_D'autres soldats surgissent. Les voix résonnent dans son crâne._

_« - Que doit-on faire de lui ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Il y a ce nouveau camp qui vient d'ouvrir, à Auschwitz. Envoyons le là-bas. »_

* * *

- Erik ! Erik, réveilles-toi !

Les paupières de l'interpellé s'ouvrirent subitement, alors qu'il restait plaqué contre les draps humides, incapable de bouger, paralysé dans son sommeil.

- Ca va aller, mon ami. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça va, maintenant.

La voix inquiète de Charles lui parait lointaine, mais elle parvint à chasser le timbre rugueux des soldats Allemands.

Peu à peu, Erik reprit conscience.

Il se redressa à moitié, le souffle court, furieux contre lui-même. A ses côtés, Charles s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et lui serrait toujours fermement l'épaule.

- Voilà, c'est mieux, chuchota le professeur, alors qu'autour d'eux les objets métalliques s'immobilisaient peu à peu.

Erik appuya ses paumes contre ses paupières, comme pour tenter de chasser les images qui s'y incrustaient.

Dépité par l'état de son ami, Charles parcourut la pièce du regard, et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'objet de sa convoitise : l'échiquier.

- Enfiles une chemise, ordonna-t-il. L'air frais nous fera le plus grand bien.

S'il fut surpris du ton autoritaire de son collègue, Erik n'en montra rien. Il s'habilla hâtivement et les deux hommes traversèrent le manoir en silence.

En cette heure nocturne, la noble demeure était bien silencieuse. Raven dormait à l'étage, ainsi que Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Bobby Drake et Hank McCoy. Il s'agissait là des tout premiers élèves de l'institut Xavier, fraîchement né de la collaboration des deux amis.

Ils rejoignirent le rez-de-chaussée, pour enfin déboucher sur le perron et ses larges escaliers de marbre blanc.

L'air frais du soir ramena des couleurs sur le visage d'Erik. Le bruissement du vent dans les magnolias, le clapotis du bassin au pied des marches, la pale lumière du hall qui filtrait au travers des baies vitrées… La sérénité dégagée par les lieux le tranquillisa quelque peu.

Charles s'installait déjà sur les marches et disposait les pièces sur l'échiquier.

Erik le rattrapa et l'aida dans cette tâche, mais contrairement à l'ordinaire, il n'utilisa pas la force de son esprit pour aligner les pions.

Parfois, les mots sont inutiles.

Ils débutèrent la partie sans plus attendre.

Les minutes passèrent et, comme bien souvent, Charles prenait l'avantage.

- Tu va encore m'accuser de tricher et de lire dans tes pensées, murmura-t-il tout en privant son adversaire de son second cavalier.

Erik sourit. Il lui était reconnaissant d'essayer de lui faire oublier ses vieux tourments.

- Mais tu m'as promis de ne jamais le faire. N'est ce pas ?

Le ton sérieux de son interlocuteur arracha le cadet à sa contemplation du damier. Le front de son partenaire était barré d'un pli soucieux, et son regard plus las que jamais.

- Bien sûr. Mais tu sais, je pourrais peut-être…

Il hésita un instant, comme gêné.

- Je pourrais t'aider. Je l'ai déjà fait sur Jean, pour atténuer les voix qu'elle entend.

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, la réponse est non.

Le professeur n'insista pas, mais la déception rejoignit l'inquiétude au fond de ses prunelles. Devant sa réaction, Erik soupira profondément.

- Je ne veux pas que tu vois ça, c'est tout. Je n'ai rien à te cacher. Mais il y a des choses _là-dedans… _

Il tapota sa tempe du bout des doigts.

- Crois moi, tu n'as pas envie de les voir.

-Alors quoi, rétorqua l'autre, plus acide qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, je suis condamné à te regarder sombrer chaque jour un peu plus ? A t'entendre gémir dans ton sommeil, à deviner ton esprit se consumer tranquillement ? Un simple spectateur inactif, qui assiste sans bouger à la déchéance inéluctable de ceux qu'il aime, c'est ainsi que je dois me comporter?

Charles se redressa sur un coude, désignant le manoir de la main droite.

- Cet endroit, on l'a voulu comme une protection, un refuge pour chaque mutant. Une source d'aide, de conseils et de réconfort. Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. Pour toi, _surtout_.

- Mes souvenirs et mon enfance ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas me changer. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire.

- Je ne veux pas te changer, je veux t'apaiser ! Répliqua le plus jeune, dans un effort visible pour ne pas s'emporter.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant, se jaugeant du regard.

_« Tu ne peux rien pour moi, mon ami… Personne ne le peut. Mais si cela te fait te sentir mieux d'essayer… » _

D'un geste de la main, Erik envoya les pièces et le tableau métallique quelques marches plus bas, libérant ainsi l'espace qui le séparait de Charles.

- Soit. Vas-y, alors.

Surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement, le professeur ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Vas-y, je t'y autorise, répéta-t-il.

Comme son interlocuteur ne semblait pas se mouvoir, il combla lui-même la distance qui les séparait.

Charles se redressa complètement et sonda les pupilles qui l'observaient, à la recherche de la moindre lueur moqueuse. Il n'y trouva qu'une ferme résolution.

Son cœur manqua un battement.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, une étrange amitié unissait les deux hommes. Un mélange de fascination, de respect et de complicité, le tout formant une relation unique et exclusive, qui ne laissait de place pour personne d'autre. Cependant, Charles avait toujours regretté la propension de son compagnon au silence, lorsqu'il s'agissait de parlait de lui. Si des débats passionnés sur la condition des mutants pouvaient les maintenir éveillés des nuits durant, l'évocation de son passé entraînait d'ordinaire Erik dans un profond mutisme.

C'était pour Charles l'occasion d'enfin _comprendre._

Avec lenteur, il approcha ses longs doigts des tempes d'Erik. Les mâchoires de ce dernier se contractèrent, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant.

Les images frappèrent Charles comme un coup au plexus.

* * *

_Les lois de Nuremberg, La nuit de cristal, Varsovie, Auschwitz._

_Les lieux défilent, différents mais baignés dans la même lueur morbide, poissés de brouillard et de sang._

_La mort, omniprésente, la faim, la maladie. Les privations, le désespoir._

_Les exécutions, le travail forcé. _

_Les images deviennent plus nettes, plus violentes._

_Les Sonderkommandos.(1) _

_L'enfant est un adolescent, désormais. _

_Il fait partie de l'unité spéciale. Il est jeune et en bonne santé, comparativement aux autres suppliciés. On l'oblige donc à participer au massacre. Il y prend part, brisé, conduisant lui-même ses compagnons à l'abattoir. Parmi eux, il y a eu des membres de sa propre famille._

_Il rase les cheveux d'une femme, maigre et pâle comme la mort. Elle n'a même plus la force de pleurer._

_Autour de lui, trente victimes prostrées attendent, dans un mélange de sanglots et de prières._

_Un officier le surveille, mais n'intervient pas. L'adolescent récupère les bijoux, les alliances, et l'officier hurle l'ordre de se relever._

_La femme n'en a plus la force. L'adolescent la soulève par le bras, et l'emmène avec les autres. Elle s'accroche à lui, refusant de partir. Il sent ses doigts squelettiques serrer son épaule..._

_Ca ne changera rien._

_Un médecin SS referme la porte de la chambre à gaz. _

_Et l'adolescent attend._

_Dix longues minutes de supplice. Dix minutes à essayer de ne pas entendre les cris, les supplications et les râles d'agonie s'échapper de la pièce. Ensuite, il faudra porter les corps au four._

_Dix longues minutes…Et puis dix autres, et encore dix autres. _

_Pendant quatre ans._

* * *

Charles lâcha précipitamment le visage de son collègue, comme si le contact de sa peau l'avait brûlé. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines et un haut le cœur le secoua. Les larmes emplirent ses yeux, mais il était trop choqué pour songer à les laisser s'écouler.

En face de lui, son aîné demeurait stoïque.

- Mon ami…

Un cri leur parvint, du deuxième étage du manoir. L'étage des filles.

Jean devait probablement faire un cauchemar.

Erik se releva souplement.

- Je m'en occupe, dit-il simplement avant de rejoindre l'Institut à grands pas.

Charles, seul sur les marches de marbre, sentit le désespoir s'abattre sur lui.

Comment pouvait on survivre à ça ? Comment pouvait-on se reconstruire, après avoir vu et vécu le pire de l'humanité ?

Ses mains tremblaient encore lorsqu'il les pressa sur son visage, abattu.

Erik avait raison. Comme souvent.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'aider.

A l'étage, les cris de jean se calmèrent. Charles se redressa, et, l'esprit occupé, ramassa le jeu d'échec qu'il rapporta à son propriétaire.

Erik était assis en tailleurs sur son lit de fer forgé et semblait l'attendre.

- Je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça.

- Il le fallait. Je sais maintenant que si je ne peux adoucir ton passé, je peux faire en sorte que ton avenir resplendisse.

Charles s'approcha du grand homme et s'installa à son tour sur les draps pourpres. Il repositionna les pions sur l'échiquier, dans la même configuration ou ils avaient interrompu leur partie précédente.

- Si je ne peux chasser tes cauchemars, alors je te tiendrais compagnie dans l'insomnie.

Devant le regard surpris de son partenaire, il poursuivit, d'un ton emprunt de sérieux.

- Toute la différence, Erik, c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus seul. Tu as les élèves, tu as l'institut, tu as la fraternité mutante.

Il se saisit de la reine blanche, et la poussa distraitement de quelques cases, avant de conclure :

- Et tu m'as moi.

* * *

(1) Wikipedia vous explique ça mieux que moi : Les Sonderkommandos étaient des unités de travail dans les camps d'extermination, composées de prisonniers, Juifs dans leur très grande majorité, forcés à participer au processus de la solution finale. Le mot vient de l'allemand et signifie unité spéciale.

* * *

**Voilà pour cet OS, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me tenir informée de votre ressenti !**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab **


	3. 8 Novembre 1960

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Merci pour vos petits commentaires, ils me font grand plaisir ! Pour ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par MP : **

**Gaenouchka : Tu as raison, Polonais d'origine bien que né en Allemagne, et citoyen Allemand jusqu'aux désastreux évènements que nous connaissons tous ! **

**Potiron : (Un potiron me lit ? La population est vraiment hétéroclite dans ce fandom xD ) Merci pour cet enthousiasme, j'espère que la suite ne vient pas trop tard à ton goût !**

**Je vous préviens tout de suite, pour ce chapitre, j'invente des caractéristiques à nos héros. Donc oui, ne soyez pas surpris, Magneto à une peur panique du vide, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! =D**

* * *

**_8 Novembre 1960 - _****_Pennsylvania avenue_****_, _****_Washington, D.C_****_._**

* * *

- Charles, au risque de me répéter, c'est ma première fois, alors vas-y doucement…

Un air outré s'inscrivit sur les traits de l'intéressé.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de me le préciser, mon ami. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux prendre le risque de te blesser à aucun prix.

La nervosité agitait le visage d'Erik qui sautillait sur place pour échauffer ses muscles et tenter de chasser l'anxiété.

Charles s'approcha de lui et le saisit fermement par les épaules, amenant son front tout contre celui de son meilleur ami.

- Tu as confiance, Erik ?

- Tu sais que je déteste cette question, imbécile, mais c'est loin d'être aussi facile que ça en a l'air. Pour un habitué comme toi, peut-être, mais pour un novice comme moi…

Charles partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

- Un habitué ? je te signale que je découvre ces sensations en même temps que toi ! Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un être humain auparavant !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et étouffèrent un rire en se rendant compte de l'ambivalence de cette étrange conversation.

- Sorti du contexte, c'est vraiment déplacé, concéda l'aîné alors que Charles s'assurait de leur solitude en ces lieux.

_L' Eisenhower Executive Office Building_ était un bâtiment majestueux, dont l'architecture typée Second Empire Français avait fait tourner bien des têtes. Ses cinq étages de granit se dressaient, immenses, en face des deux compagnons impressionnés.

Les doigts d'Erik glissèrent sur la pierre blanche et lisse.

- De la folie. De la pure folie, commenta-t-il sombrement, de nouveau nerveux.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis quelques heures derrière la façade Ouest du bâtiment, les plongeant dans une demi-obscurité protectrice. Le lointain brouhaha de la foule ramena Erik à l'instant présent.

- Il y a trente-mille personnes de l'autre côté de ces pierres, grommela-t-il.

- Une chance qu'ils ne soient pas de ce côté-ci, rétorqua Charles avec patience. Il me semble que nous n'avons aucun droit d'être là…

Erik inspira profondément.

- Allons-y, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Charles acquiesça et détacha de son poignet un ruban de soie noire qui y était accroché.

Il eut un infime moment d'hésitation face à son collègue.

- J'y vais ?

Sur l'incitation d'Erik, Charles entreprit de placer le ruban sur les yeux de son partenaire, le plongeant ainsi dans une obscurité totale.

- Tout va bien se passer, énonça-t-il avec calme.

La nervosité d'Erik était palpable.

Le généticien n'en revenait pas de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Quel chemin ils avaient accompli, tous les deux…

Depuis la fondation du manoir pour jeunes surdoués, ils s'étaient entraînés, l'un comme l'autre, à la maîtrise de leurs pouvoirs respectifs.

Magneto- comme l'appelaient les élèves- faisait preuve d'une capacité d'apprentissage qui pouvait paraître illimitée. Mais Charles avait, luis aussi, énormément progressé.

Le jeune homme avait découvert un mois auparavant une nouvelle faculté qui s'ajoutait à son don de Télépathe.

Avant, il se contentait de lire l'esprit des gens. Il l'avait fait, une fois, sur Erik, et n'avait recommencé qu'à de très rares occasions.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il pouvait faire bien plus. Il pouvait se glisser dans le cerveau des autres, et influencer le cours de leurs réflexions. Sa force de conviction était telle que sa volonté avait force de loi.

Il demandait, la cible effectuait.

Enfin, en théorie. Pour le moment, il n'avait exercé cet étrange talent que sur des chats.

Erik s'approcha de la pierre, le corps tendu. Charles lui tapota l'épaule.

- Je connais le parcours par cœur. Si à un moment donné, tu souhaites arrêter l'expérience, fais le moi savoir. Je pourrais entendre le cours de tes pensées et mettre fin à …

Il eut un geste vague de la main.

Comment décrire cette situation sans précédent ?

Plus que la peur, c'est l'excitation qui grandissait chez Charles alors que son partenaire se collait contre la pierre.

L'idée de se glisser dans une conscience humaine, de l'influencer, d'en prendre le contrôle…

Il chassa bien vite ces pensées.

Il s'agissait là d'une manière de réfléchir dangereuse, qui pouvait mener au pire.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier à quel point le pouvoir, le contrôle absolu avait quelque chose de grisant…

Plus que tout, c'était avec Erik.

Erik qui lui confierait sa vie.

Charles jubilait. S'il avait pu imaginer, lors de leur rencontre, la solidité de l'amitié qui les lierait bien des années plus tard… Le farouche, le misanthrope, Erik qui n'avait confiance en rien ni personne…

Le généticien tirait une certaine fierté dans le fait d'être le seul confident du grand homme. Et aujourd'hui, il lui prouverait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en lui accordant sa confiance.

Charles ferma à demi les yeux, tâtonnant à la recherche de la conscience, toute proche, de son ami.

Lorsque leurs esprits entrèrent en contact, un tourbillon de sensation l'aspira, l'engloutit tout entier, lui procurant un plaisir insoupçonné, décuplant sa perception du monde et des autres.

Cette fois-ci, il ne voyait pas les souvenirs, mais les émotions. Il sentait l'appréhension, l'excitation et la surprise naître dans le cerveau de son ami, et se déverser sous forme d'un torrent d'adrénaline dans ses veines.

Il était quelqu'un d'autre.

Il était Erik.

Il dût lutter pour ne pas se laisser submerger, pour ne pas s'abandonner à cette délicieuse sensation. Ils avaient un but il fallait s'y tenir.

Lentement, il ordonna au corps de se mouvoir.

Les mains d'Erik s'accrochèrent à la pierre, crispées, alors que son visage palissait.

Charles pouvait _sentir _la peur qui naissait au creux de son estomac, qui lui nouait les entrailles, qui annihilait toute autre forme de sentiment. Et pourtant, il le poussa à mettre une main devant l'autre, un pied devant l'autre, assurant ses prises avec soin, crochetant les pierres de l'improbable terrain d'escalade.

Il l'obligeait à dépasser cette phobie, cette peur panique du vide qui l'animait depuis son plus jeune âge. _Son_ cerveau prenait le dessus.

L'ascension parut durer des heures. Lorsqu'enfin Erik se hissa fébrilement sur le toit, Charles sentit ses genoux défaillir. Lentement, il se retira de l'esprit de son camarade.

Les mains d'Erik tremblaient lorsqu'il retira le bandeau.

Il resta figé de longues minutes, le cœur battant la chamade, les yeux fixés sur les milliers de gens qui s'entassaient à l'entrée de la maison blanche.

Depuis le toit de ce bâtiment, on avait la meilleure vue possible sur la résidence officielle du président des États-Unis, qui se dressait, étincelante, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin.

Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser qu'il l'avait fait. Ce satané professeur X lui avait fait dépasser ses limites, une fois de plus.

Erik entendit vaguement que Charles le rejoignait, après avoir à son tour escaladé le noble bâtiment.

Son ami lui attrapa le bras et l'amena contre lui pour lui offrir une accolade hystérique.

- Tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait !

Ramené à la réalité par l'emportement de son cadet, Erik sourit.

- Plus exactement, _nous _l'avons fait. En fait, tu m'as manipulé… Voilà un talent qui t'ouvre un champ de possibilité proche de l'infini…

Charles se rembrunit quelque peu. Il savait pertinemment ou Erik voulait en venir, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il préféra changer de discussion et reporter son regard sur la scène qui se déroulait en contrebas.

- C'est un jour historique, mon ami.

- Alors, c'est lequel des deux ? Nous sommes trop loin pour voir…

Charles plissa les yeux et porta deux doigts à ses tempes pour écouter les milliers esprits qui s'agitaient sur le seuil de la maison blanche.

- C'est Kennedy.

Erik ne masqua pas son contentement. Il savait de source sûre que cet homme était un mutant, l'un des leurs. Détail que Charles n'avait pas besoin de connaître pour l'instant, jugea-t-il.

- Ton petit tour de magie va être pratique pour séduire les femmes, n'est-ce pas ? insinua Erik alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'élevait de la foule.

- Ahah, très drôle, rétorqua Charles. Comme si j'avais le temps pour une vie amoureuse. Comment pourrais-je, alors que je passe cent pourcent de mon temps à courir le monde avec toi pour remplir notre manoir ?

- Il y aurait bien une solution pour concilier les deux, mon ami, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise, le taquina son aîné d'un ton entendu.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et s'assirent sur le toit pour observer, de loin, l'illustre discours du nouveau président des Etats-Unis.

Erik pouvait encore sentir son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine.

Il coula un regard vers Charles-Xavier.

John Fitzgerald Kennedy venait d'être élu.

C'était un moment historique.

Un de plus qu'il passait aux côtés de ce fou furieux.

* * *

**Voilà pour vous, comme d'habitude toutes vos remarques et idées pour la suite sont bienvenues (et même sollicitées), ce petit recueil pourrait fort bien devenir une œuvre collective, si vous avez des idées à me soumettre !**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


End file.
